1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which prints an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-14445 discloses a line inkjet printer including a first conveyor having a conveyor belt which conveys a cut sheet, and a line head assembly which ejects ink to the cut sheet while moving parallel to the conveyor direction of the cut sheet. In this inkjet printer, the conveyor belt conveys a cut sheet to an image recording position. The line head assembly, while moving parallel to the conveyor direction, ejects ink to the cut sheet maintained at the position, thereby forming an image onto the cut sheet.